Unstuck in the Sea of Time
by Darkmoose84
Summary: After being sent back from the Realm of Magic, Queen Moon's mind is reeling back and forth through the past and the future as she regains her memory. One-shot


"We...saw what the past had been like, according to the Ford Motor Car Company and Walt Disney, saw what the future would be like, according to General Motors. And I asked myself about the present: how wide it was, how deep it was, how much was mine to keep." ― Kurt Vonnegut, 'Slaughterhouse-Five'

The stars swirled in a never ending dark blue circle, much like watching tiny marshmallows spin through the miniature maelstrom of a stirred cup of hot chocolate. The sight made Queen Moon dizzy, or was this a mere product of her own dizziness? Either way, the damp grass felt nice around her, and she adored its comfort. She didn't quite know where she was (or even who she quite was), especially since the Realm of Magic had taken its toll upon her mind, the eldritch, ethereal world that would otherwise warp the minds of mortals with its cosmic splendors. With this thought, and with the spinning stars overhead, she decided to dig deep into her mind and possibly rediscover who she was.

She would gaze upon this sea of stars, facing the waves of memory that were sure to return to her enraptured mind. Perhaps, if this was indeed the sea of time itself, she may face some of the future as well. That might be just as fun as chasing around tiny unicorns through the golden rivers of the Realm of Magic. Time was not a linear stream but moments falling together for the individual experiencing them. She blinked, the memory waves came flooding towards her...

*#*

Princess Moon found herself in December of 1984, walking down a hallway that seemed strangely familiar. There was music murmuring from an open door near one of the guest rooms. The obnoxious Johansen kingdom was visiting that week, whether it was for trade negotiations or a spirit building event. It mattered not to her, as she wanted nothing to do with the uncouth family.

She opened the door to find an Earth stereo playing some music she recognized on her last trip to that realm. It was a group she liked known as Depeche Mode. Nearby was a blonde boy, possibly a year younger than her, dancing around to the electronic music, singing something about "new life."

"You clearly enjoy Depeche Mode as well," Princess Moon said cheerfully. The boy spun around in full shock and awkwardly stumbled over to pause the stereo. Upon doing so, he immediately tripped over the back of his foot and fell violently on his face, only to scramble back to his feet and try to at least save some dignity.

"Um, yes..." the boy answered nervously, "I like how different it is from all the heavy drumming of my family's music."

"You're a Johansen?" the princess mused, raising an eyebrow, "You don't strike me as one of them."

"I oftentimes feel very different from them," the boy answered, "Don't get me wrong. I do enjoy the thrill of our many great monster hunts. But there's nothing wrong with keeping your home clean or wearing a nice linen shirt and jacket, especially if you're trying to be diplomatic with a more refined and elegant family like the Butterflies..." He saw the girl smile and blush with the adulation he had given her family, and he realized in that instant with whom he was speaking. The figurative butterflies then grew in his stomach.

"I appreciate the flattery, my charming new friend," Moon laughed, "But keep in mind, we have our share of failings as well. But I'd rather focus on the present, where I can..." For a moment, Moon felt like she was in a field of soft grass, but the feeling fled like a quick moth in search of a flame. "May I ask your name, dear boy?"

"Prince River, your majesty," the Johansen boy answered, "And I fancy that you're..."

*#*

"Grandmother Moon!" the voice of Princess Selene chimed into the ears of the old woman in April of 2039, "You promised you would lend me Crescenta's Spells Vol. 14. May I join you in your library?" She looked over to see the young girl standing in the doorway, her long brunette hair streaming down. Moon always thought the mole just below her right eye was adorable, a strange carryover from her father, along with the moon markers on her cheeks.

"Yes, of course, dear," the old queen replied, "Feel free to peruse as many books as you like. I'm delighted that you take such an active approach to reading. It will certainly strengthen your mind." Selene smiled at her grandmother's praise, proceeded into the musty library, and climbed a nearby ladder in search of the book. Moon closed the book on her lap and looked out the window at the new rose garden. She saw Selene's brother, Prince Sol, was playing either tag or hide-and-seek with Princess Tiffany Ordonia-Lucitor, who was over for a visit. It amazed her how much he looked like a younger version of her dear River, save for the sun shapes on his cheeks. She looked over at her granddaughter as she faintly heard Sol shout something to the effect of, "Hey, no fair flying!"

"Wouldn't you rather be outside," Moon asked, "playing with your brother and Miss Tiffany?"

"I much prefer staying indoors," Selene answered as she reached for the book of which she had been searching, "Besides, I much prefer the pursuit of knowledge over outdoor play." She never sounded like a typical child. While Moon was pleased with how intelligent and cultured she was, there was something in her intense manner that always unnerved her. Her brother was much more carefree.

"A pursuit of knowledge is admirable," Moon validated her granddaughter's words, "but physical activity is also important in keeping you strong, active, and healthy. Your grandfather and I used to go on plenty of monster hunting expeditions when we were younger."

"Hmm," Selene mused, "I see your point. Physical health is also imperative, but I regret to say that I haven't found anything I rightfully enjoy thus far. But..." Selene paused and blushed for a moment. "Jack and his mother, Miss Jaclyn, are coming over for another skateboarding lesson tomorrow. I could give that another chance."

"A capital idea!" Moon smiled, "But I think, after you finish reading, you should take a peaceful walk through one of the gardens. Fresh air and sunshine help enliven the spirit as well."

For a moment, Moon felt that she was outside, laying in the grass and staring upwards at the stars. Yet she was clearly in the castle library with the morning sun streaming through the window at the same time. It was a strange juxtaposed feeling of both instances occurring in time.

*#*

Young Queen Moon did indeed find herself outside on the training grounds. It was the hot month of June in the year 1992, as the Earth calendar would have listed it, but Moon worried not about the weather. All she was concerned with was perfecting her fighting technique with the new magic sword spell she had created last week. She needed to be ready for the next battle with the Septarians.

"Moon Pie?" she heard River ask from behind her, "Should we expect you for lunch? The guests are starting to arrive."

"Sorry, dear husband," Moon sighed, "I lost myself in my training. But I feel like I need to continue. I've been lax on my sword fighting skills over the years, and this new spell has prompted me to relearn all those lessons over again."

"We've got a few moments," River said, "Would you care for a spar?"

"Certainly," Moon walked over to the weapons rack, grabbed a long halberd, and tossed it to the king, "I know you prefer pole-arms."

King River readied his fighting stance, as Moon did hers, reigniting the spell sword. The husband and wife charged at each other, trading blows back and forth. A dodge here, a parry there. Their weapons clashed and echoed across the valley between the castle and the neighboring Mewni mountains. This seemed to go on forever until finally they made their final clash and fell backward. Both of them landing on their buttocks, they shook off the impact before standing.

Clearly, they were still each others' equal, be it in intellect, spirit, or fighting prowess.

"Good show, my dear River," Moon smiled before taking her husband's hands and wrapping them around her waist, "But I'm afraid I'm still unprepared for the next skirmish."

"Is what we're doing right?" River asked.

"What do you mean?" Moon raised an eyebrow.

"I can't undercut the pain you had from losing your mother," River began, "I can't even begin to comprehend that. But browbeating and demonizing all of the monster tribes for the actions of the Septarians...Something about this doesn't seem right."

"Monsters are destructive and deceptive," Moon scowled, "You should know this. Even when they want to bring order, they're disorganized and vengeful. Batwin proved this, even when he promised me and my mother that there could be unity. Toffee had the reigns to all of this, and if they are following his command, all of them must pay for their treachery. Queen Solaria knew their true nature. I have no choice but to follow this same order."

"I regret to say, Moonpie," River shamefully admitted, "I read Queen Eclipsa's chapter. Despite her wanting to use them as a means to an end, she at least seemed to want to make some peace with these creatures and treated them as equals. Not to mention, Queen Rhina married a demon. Come now, my dear, surely we must be misunderstanding them."

"Rhina's husband was cruel and abusive," Moon growled, "And despite our distant ties to the Lucitors, there will always be at least some hostility there. No, we must stay the course and continue to scatter them across the regions. And in regards to Eclipsa, it is unthinkable that a member of the House of Butterfly will ever marry a monster again."

*#*

Old Queen Moon blinked and found herself in the new rose garden of Castle Butterfly. It was October 31st 2054 by Earth's calendar. She was sitting peacefully next to Old King River, watching their grandson, Prince Sol, get married to Princess Tiffany, the half human, half demon princess of the Underworld. She looked beautiful in her short bridal dress, her tail poking out from under her skirt; this was a very different look than her usual punk attire.

Moon didn't recognize the queen that was officiating the wedding. She looked so familiar, though. Was she someone Moon knew when she was younger? She looked so much older now. Either way, this queen was crying, though she had a tremendous smile on her face.

The reception carried on in the nearby dining hall. Everyone was there: Captain of the Guard Katrina Bulgolyubov, General Kelly, King Tom Lucitor, Queen Janna, the famous skateboarder Jackie Lynn Thomas (Moon was still convinced she might be part merfolk), and the new Butterfly King...What was his name? He came from Earth and seemed to be overly cautious and analytical about every little thing.

Marco! Yes, that was his name. Why did she have trouble remembering that? Was it her old age and her mind going, or was it from the visit to the Realm of Magic and the spinning stars under the field in which she knew she still lay?

Just then, a pair of long arms wrapped around her neck.

"Thank you for coming, Grandma Moon!" Tiffany squealed with delight.

"Thank you and Sol both for bringing us all together," Moon replied warmly, "And welcome to the family my dear little Tiffany...perhaps no longer so little."

Tiffany looked down at herself and then looked back up.

"Nope, I guess not," she followed with a sarcastic smile and a shrug.

"Forgive me for not standing or dancing, dear," Moon sighed, "I'm not as mobile as I used to be. Oh, the detriments of getting old!"

"Oh, that's okay!" Tiffany happily replied, "I'm just happy you're here."

"Just, if you would please take good care of my grandson," Moon requested, "He may be reckless and at times absent-minded, but he is kind, charming, and fun-loving. He'll be a good husband for you."

"Oh don't worry," Tiffany replied, floating a few feet above Moon in her excitement, "We grew up together and know each other in and out. Trust me; I got this." There was something about her grandson's new wife that reminded her of someone, some playfulness and free-spirited character that brought to mind a very important young lady in Moon's mind.

Moon looked for the new queen and found her standing and laughing with King Marco. Who was she? She didn't quite recognize her, not yet, but she knew she was proud of her and what she had become. No doubt, she would know what it would be like to be a grandparent as well, especially since Queen Selene may be expecting soon, as might the newlywed Queen Tiffany.

She felt herself in the field of grass, still staring up at the swirling mass of stars.

*#*

Stars...that's what she saw when she looked out the window of her bedroom, the moon shining down on the new-fallen snow. By Earth's calendar, it was December 26th, 2000 Anno Domini. She turned her attention from the outside world down to the babe in her arms. She looked at the sleeping girl and knew this was her future, her immortality, her gift to her family line and to the Mewni Kingdom.

This child in her arms had so much potential; she knew she would grow to do many great things, learning so many lessons along the way. She would no doubt grow into a beautiful, strong queen one day, ruling fairly and bringing a new sense of unity among the people.

Moon was sure she knew her name. She looked out the window again and saw beyond the snowy mountains the spinning sea of stars.

*#*

"Star!" Moon yelped, sitting up in the grassy field and shaking her head to recover.

The world was no longer spinning, and the bizarre memories of the Realm of Magic began to fade, vague images of tiny unicorns and golden streams still lingering in her mind.

This had to be the present; there was some thing about this world that felt more realistic that didn't flow like the previous visions. Yes, it was once again the year 2016, and Moon's mind began to return to her.

She felt her long platinum hair stream down her body, and she knew she would need to find some make-shift clothing somewhere soon. After that, she needed to find her family—her husband River and her dear daughter Princess Star. She arose and began to run through the darkened woods, not sure of the direction she was taking but knowing that she would eventually find civilization and the right way back to the Butterfly Kingdom. She knew not what destruction Meteora had brought, but she held on to the thought of seeing her family again, and that thought gave her hope and the energy to keep going.


End file.
